


The Possibly Intentional Infliction of a Misconception

by HazelDomain



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Companionable Snark, Confessional Sex, First Time, I mean it the first way, Implied Destiel - Freeform, Love Confessions, M/M, Prostitution, Sex Work, Tender Sex, or literally sex INSIDE a confessional?, wait does that mean sex as a confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9242855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelDomain/pseuds/HazelDomain
Summary: In which the rumors of Gabriel's death have been greatly exaggerated (and he's maybe been up to shenanigans.)





	

“I didn’t need that.” 

The guy was trying to change his voice- make it deeper than it usually would have been. Sam saw through it in a second. 

“Looked like you could use a hand, is all,” he remarked, looking down at the now-unconscious mugger on the ground. Squinting through the cold mist, he realized the man’s fly was down. “Unless you’re into kinky role-play.” 

“I’m not. He was.” 

The man stepped forward slightly, aiming a kick into the prone man’s ribs. 

“There’s your fucking discount, asshole.” 

“Harsh,” Sam remarked without criticism. “What were you trying to sell?” 

“Grade-A prime, sweetheart,” the other man muttered, stepping back into the shadows. Sam glanced at him, suddenly embarrassed. 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to…”

“Then don’t,” the man snapped. It looked like he was trying to sink into the brickwork behind him. “You’ve done your good deed, you can go.” 

“Are you gonna be okay?” Sam asked, and the cynical chuckle he got in response seemed just a little  _ too f _ amiliar. “Do I know you?” 

“Not even a little,” the man answered, but he was still trying to keep his voice low and now Sam was  _ sure _ they’d met before. A case, maybe?

“If I’ve never met you, then quit hiding.” 

“Fuck off.” 

“I’ve got money,” Sam countered, grabbing his wallet and thumbing out a couple twenties. “If you’re selling, I’ll buy out the night. Let me take you somewhere warm.” 

“You’d love that, wouldn’t you, Winchester?” Gabriel snapped, stepping out of the shadows and snatching the proffered bills. “Why not do it right here in the alley? Probably be a lot more gratifying that way.” 

“ _ Jesus, _ ” Sam gasped. His heart skipped a beat as he looked the archangel over. 

“You get hit in the head since I saw you last? It’s  _ Gabe. _ ” 

“What happened to you?” 

Gabe wiped a hand across his scraped cheek, not meeting Sam’s eyes. 

“A whole lotta humanity, that’s what. We doing this?” 

“ _ No! _ ” Sam said, a little too loud, and Gabe raised an eyebrow. “I mean, not… let me take you back to the motel. Get a shower, put some ice on that cheek.”

“You don’t like your girls all roughed up and dirty?” 

Sam sighed, running his hand through his hair. 

“I’m not kidding, Gabe. Jesus, I… We thought you were dead. It’s been  _ months. _ Why didn’t you call us?” 

“Yeah, cuz  _ that’s _ a conversation I wanted to have.” Gabe slipped into a high voice. “ _ Hi, remember me, I’m that guy who keeps trapping you in nightmare realms? Yeah I just woke up naked and human and got molested by the first trucker to give me a ride and anyway can I crash with you a while? _ ” 

Gabe’s eyes were dark when he looked up to meet Sam’s gaze. 

“Tell me you wouldn’t have laughed, said something about karma.” 

“You saved our lives, Gabe,” Sam said quietly. “Us and Kali both.” 

“Yeah, well,” Gabriel muttered. “No good deed.” He looked up at Sam. “Seriously, are you done enjoying the schadenfreude, or do you  _ actually _ want a blowjob?”

“I want you to come back to the motel with me,” Sam repeated. Gabe looked him over. 

“You’re serious.” 

“I’m serious.” 

 

~~~~~~~~

 

Gabe damn near hid in the car while Sam spoke to the motel clerk. When Sam came out, shoving the tacky plastic keychain into his pocket, all he could see was a pair of huge golden eyes, staring over the seat at him. 

“We’re on the other side of the building from Dean and Cas,” Sam assured him. “They aren’t going to see you. I swear.” 

Gabe climbed reluctantly out of the Impala. 

“I guess if you’re organizing a gangbang there’s nothing I can do about it anyway,” he muttered, shrugging. His shirt was torn, probably courtesy of the asshole they’d left in the alley. 

Sam led the way to the door, opening it and going inside first, mostly for Gabe’s benefit. The dim lights revealed a room that was small, clean, and empty. 

“One bed,” Gabe remarked dryly. Sam shrugged. 

“All they had.” 

“Yeah? How ‘bout our brothers? They playing their own game of hide-the-pickle over there?” 

“I’m pretending not to notice,” Sam grumbled, rubbing his face. There were two beds in the other room. Dean had volunteered to take the floor, which had triggered another bout of awkward pining that they both-  _ somehow- _ managed to believe was one-sided. 

Sam crossed the room, heading for the second set of switches. With the lights all on, he looked back to Gabe. 

“I’m going to get some ice,” he concluded after a moment of observation. “That’s going to swell.” 

“Let it,” Gabe muttered. “I’ve had one bruise or another since I came back. Helps with the tips, I think.” 

Sam’s stomach dropped, and he took a step nearer, reaching for the ex-angel before he thought better of it. 

“Let me help you,” he said gently, and Gabe laughed. 

“Sure. You said I could use the shower?” 

Sam stepped to the side, gesturing toward the darkened bathroom. Gabe brushed past him, and Sam watched him go. 

He waited for the water to kick in before pocketing the key, slipping out and heading for the ice machine. It was loud, and slow, and he only filled half the bucket before deciding that was probably enough. 

The water was still running when he got back, steam seeping under the door. Sam watched it for a moment, thinking, arguing with himself. 

He set the ice on the counter and shrugged out of his jacket, leaving it hanging on the back of a chair. His shoes and socks went next, ending up under the table. 

He emptied his pockets, taking a few more bills out of his wallet and leaving them folded on the nightstand. 

The water shut off just as he was pulling off his overshirt. It left him in just a tshirt and jeans, sitting on the bed and hoping to hell he hadn’t misread this situation big-time. 

His fears were quickly assuaged about three minutes later, when Gabe came out of the bathroom, stark fucking naked. 

For a moment they just stared at each other, and then Gabe nodded. 

“I thought so.” 

“Money’s yours either way,” Sam said quickly. “But if you… I mean…” 

“Mellow out, bucko. You’ll get what you paid for.” 

Gabe ran the towel through his hair, trying too hard to make it look unselfconcious. Sam stood up, crossing the tiny room in three steps. 

“I don’t want it cuz I paid for it,” he said quietly. Gabe laughed. 

“Nobody ever does.”

“I mean it, Gabe.” 

The ex-angel paused, looking up at Sam. 

“You really do, don’t you.” 

Sam nodded and then, ignoring the fear twisting his belly into knots, leaned in. 

Gabe didn’t back away and their lips met, chaste and simple, testing the waters. Sam let his hand rest on Gabe’s hip, warm and still damp from the shower. 

“I don’t usually let them do that,” Gabe said, when Sam pulled away. Sam looked down, embarrassed. 

“Sorry, I should have asked, I’m not trying to-”

Gabe caught his chin, turning him back. 

“I don’t  _ usually, _ ” he repeated, and Sam saw that Gabe was searching his face for understanding. He nodded. Gabe leaned up to kiss him then, his whole body flush with Sam’s as he stood on his toes to reach. 

“You’re too damn tall,” he grumbled when they broke apart a second time. “Get on the bed, you yeti.” 

Sam grinned, pulling Gabe after him as he backed toward the bed. When his calves hit the mattress he sank backward, pulling the other man onto his lap. 

“Better?” he asked, looking up into Gabriel’s face. The trickster grinned. 

“Much.” 

Sam’s hands splayed over Gabriel’s shoulders, running down the length of his back, over his hips. Gabriel let out a little moan, most of it lost into Sam’s mouth. 

Beads of water trailed through his hair, falling to land on Sam’s shirt, and Sam pulled back for just a second to yank it over his head. 

Gabriel pushed him back onto the mattress, looking over his naked torso. 

“Oh, that’s just not  _ fair, _ ” he groaned. 

“I can roll over, if it’ll make you feel better,” Sam offered. Gabe considered. 

“When I get your jeans off, am I going to feel even more inadequate?” 

Sam laughed, sitting up to give him another kiss. For the first time, Sam reached between them, his fingers curling experimentally around Gabriel’s cock. It was slick with water and pre-come, and he gave it a stroke, gauging. 

“No,” he answered emphatically, but Gabe wasn’t listening. He’d closed his eyes, and a low moan escaped his lips when Sam stroked him again. “That good?” 

“Yeah,” Gabe managed. His body arched toward Sam, his naked thighs bracketing the other man’s hips. “Yeah, that’s good.” 

Sam kept stroking, running his thumb over the slit, smearing clear fluid down the shaft. Gabe’s breath caught, the muscles in his belly tensing. 

“You better slow down, if you’re not looking for an early night.” 

“Sorry,” Sam offered, slowing the motion. He was painfully hard in his jeans, and Gabe was staring down at him, curiosity written on his features. “I don’t usually… like this. You know?” 

He paused, unsure about how much to say. 

“First time hopping the fence, huh?” 

Sam laughed, letting his hands rest on Gabe’s hips, looking up at the trickster through his bangs. 

“That obvious?” 

“I’ve defiled a lot of virgins in my time,” Gabe told him, and for just a moment, Sam saw the archangel, ancient and eternal. His cock throbbed, and his throat went dry. 

“I’m not a virgin.” 

“Close enough,” Gabriel answered, leaning forward until he was pinning Sam to the bed. Sam groaned, trying not to grind up against his weight. Gabe’s hands were on the fly of his jeans, pushing them down over his hips. Sam squirmed, trying to kick out of the loose garments, but mostly just getting himself more worked up. 

Gabe leaned backwards, sizing him up. Without a word he stood, retrieving his jacket from where it lay crumpled on the floor. Sam watched him rummage through the pockets, and when he returned to the bed, he was holding a little blue bottle and a foil packet. 

“Wait,” Sam protested, but Gabe was climbing onto the bed, straddling him again. He rocked his hips against Sam’s hardon, and for a second, the hunter forgot his protest. 

“You’re lucky I get the magnums,” Gabe said. The foil packet was between his teeth, blocking his voice, and Sam remembered. 

“Don’t,” he said, reaching up to take the condom. “I don’t… I just want you.” 

Gabe raised an eyebrow. 

“You sure?” 

Sam nodded. 

“I want to feel you… inside me.” He was dying of humiliation, but he went on. “Just you.” 

“I might be a little much for your first try,” Gabe told him, but Sam shook his head. He struggled to sit back up, until Gabe was straddling his lap and their faces were only an inch apart. Sam closed his eyes, letting his forehead rest against Gabriel’s. 

“I don’t care,” he whispered. He expected Gabe to say something sarcastic, but the ex-angel was silent. “After the warehouse, I prayed to you. You heard me?” 

Gabe swallowed. 

“I heard you.” 

“Then you know what I was thinking. What I was… longing for.” 

“You weren’t sure.” 

“I thought I had time to figure it out.” His hands trailed down Gabe’s back, like he still wasn’t sure this was really happening. “I’m sure now. I want this.” 

“I’m not what I was, Sam. I’m not what you knew.” 

“You’re  _ who  _ I knew,” Sam insisted, and he kissed Gabe again, deeper this time, pulling him close. “You’re who I wanted.” 

Gabe let him continue, rocking his hips gently. Their shafts brushed together, trapped between their bellies, and Sam let out a moan. 

“Please, Gabe.” 

“Yeah.” 

Sam rolled them over in a second, pinning the smaller man beneath his body. He didn’t break the kiss as his hand skimmed the bedspread, looking for the blue bottle. He found it and squeezed some out, coating his fingers. 

When his hand closed around Gabe’s cock for the second time, the trickster groaned, arching up into him. He made sure the slick fluid coated everything and then, cautiously, reached between his own legs. 

Gabe’s hands were firm on his hips, holding him steady as he spread the cool gel over his hole. He hesitated, then penetrated himself with a single finger, letting out a gasp. 

“You really  _ are _ a virgin,” Gabe breathed, and Sam laughed. He’d wanted Gabe to be the first and if the angel never got his mind-reading powers back, Sam was going to take that desire to the  _ grave. _

“Move back,” he said instead, gesturing toward the headboard. Gabe moved back, the two of them reconfiguring until Sam was straddling his hips. The hard length of Gabe’s cock slipped up the cleft of his ass, making them both shiver. 

Sam forced himself to meet Gabe’s eyes. 

“You ready?” 

“ _ You’re _ not,” Gabe protested, but Sam shook his head. 

“I want to feel it.”

“Oh, you’re  _ gonna, _ kid, I just don’t want you to hurt yourself.” 

“I’ll be fine,” Sam insisted. He leaned down, kissing the angel softly as he lined them up. 

At first, he worried that Gabe was right; that he wouldn’t be able to do it. The blunt head of Gabe’s cock pressed against him, seeming huge and insistant. Sam whimpered and leaned into it, feeling the fill and stretch as the head slid inside. 

He opened his eyes, hazel meeting gold. 

“You okay?” 

“Yeah,” Sam rasped. “Yeah.” 

He rocked forward and back, just once, feeling Gabe slide deeper inside him. Gabe moaned, raising his hand to card through Sam’s hair. Sam rocked again, slowly, letting his body adjust. 

“I want to be this,” he whispered, his eyes closed as he settled further. “I want to be the one you come back to.”

“Sam…” 

Gabe bottomed out and Sam let out a little sound, his body still and his brow furrowed. Gabriel stroked his belly, fingertips skimming the trembling muscles of Sam’s thighs. The hunter’s cock had begun to soften, but with a few strokes, Gabe brought him back. Sam groaned and leaned back, gyrating his hips while Gabe stroked him. 

“I want to be,” Sam said, his breath coming harder now, “I want to be the home you come back to.” 

Gabriel was staring at him, but Sam barely noticed. He worked his hips up and down, lost in the feeling of the other man inside him. He may even have kept talking- if he did, the words were lost to him. It was all he could do to keep breathing, to keep moving against the friction on his ass and thighs and cock-

Gabe rolled them over without warning, and Sam found himself flat on his back, staring up at Gabe’s face. With the light behind him, for a moment, it looked as though he had a halo. 

Sam didn’t hesitate, just wrapped his legs around Gabe’s hips. Gabriel’s body was flush with his, their mouths meeting. Sam moaned as Gabe’s cock stroked along something inside him, sending patterns of red across his vision. 

“Please, I’m gonna-”  

Gabe grinned his wicked smile, pushing in again, hitting that same place, and Sam spilled across his belly, cock twitching as he came untouched.  

“Fuck yeah, I’ll come back to this,” Gabe murmured. 

He tried to make it sound like a wisecrack, but looking up at him, Sam knew better. 

 

~~~~

 

They spent the night in the single bed, curled together to avoid the wet spot. They didn’t even bother to turn the light out, so when Dean came banging on the door at eight the next morning, they didn’t even have to fumble for the switch. 

Sam shouted that he’d be out in a minute, which seemed to satisfy Dean. He wandered off, leaving the two of them to stare at each other across the pillow. 

“Game over,” Gabe said softly. “You got any more quarters?” 

“Come back with me,” Sam answered. “Please. Don’t do this to yourself.” 

Gabe leaned up on one elbow, looking down at him. 

“You’re serious,” he concluded at last. Sam nodded. “ _ Why _ ?” 

“Because you deserve someone you can trust,” Sam answered, and there was more to it than that. They both knew it, but neither had the words. 

Gabe ran a hand through his hair, thinking. 

“I need a couple days. Get my life sorted. I can’t just… go.” 

Sam nodded. 

“I’ll leave you a phone. When you’re ready- call?” 

Gabe nodded. Sam looked like he was going to say something else, but something in Gabe’s expression stopped him. Instead, he leaned forward again, pressing a kiss to the angel’s lips. 

“I’ll handle Dean,” he promised, before climbing out of bed. Gabe rolled his eyes. 

“Take a shower first. You go out there reeking of sex, you’ll just make him jealous.”

“You’re disgusting,” Sam’s voice informed him from the bathroom. 

Gabriel grinned, shaking his head. 

He skipped his turn in the shower, opting to dress while Sam was occupied under the spray. 

There was a burner phone on the counter and Gabe pocketed it, liking the way it felt in his jacket. 

He opened the door a crack, searching the perimeter for angels or Winchesters before sidling out and walking briskly toward the stairwell. 

A few steps down the stairs, he felt his grace crackling over the scrape on his cheek. Within a few seconds, the wound was gone. 

Gabe fingered the phone again, and grinned. 

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/118435.html?thread=42932899#t42932899 
> 
> I changed it, sorry, I had to. 
> 
> It occurred to me halfway through this story that Gabe is still a 100% full-powered archangel.   
> He could hear Sam pining for him, and basically decided to arrive back on the scene in the most contrived, dramatic way possible. 
> 
> I have no idea how long he's going to keep up this charade before "somehow" gaining his powers back.


End file.
